It must have been the whiskey
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Self-control wasn't in our vocabular that night. The feeling, the warmth, the satisfaction... it filled us both... I blame it on the whiskey. RATED M FOR EXPLCIIT LANGUAGE....ok is nasty. H/H.


**This is my first time with this,  
IT nasty, its sexy, it's not really OOC,  
This could actually happen......**

* * *

As we sat in our apartment lost in papers, my heart sank when the clock struck twelve. It officially made one year since Ron was dead, and six months for Ginny. A unopened bottle of whiskey stood in the middle of us, waiting for the moment when one of us couldn't bare it.  
Our search for horcruxes was falling short, when Ron died one year ago by Bellatrix, she'd almost given up.  
Ginny died trying to avenge him, selfishly leaving Harry by himself.

Finally Harry couldn't take it and jumped for the bottle. Within five minutes he and I had been through half the bottle, my skirt was upsetting while trying to sit Indian style on the floor so I hiked it up.

My mouth was burning, my heart pulsing and my eyes felt hot. I knew tears were almost out.  
I looked at Harry, he looked practically the same as I felt. I knew the moments passing were just too much.

The room got hot, and I was slightly dizzy. Harry was staring at me, I didn't understand why until I looked down and noticed my underwear was showing.

**_-Harry-_**

I knew Hermione felt the same way when I looked at her. Her hair was neat in her ponytail but I knew it'd be as wild as her expression if it were undone. Then I looked down to where her skirt was up, showing her pink cotton panties.

The feeling was familiar but old and weak, as if I didn't remember how to feel. As I watched her eyes watch me as I stared down at her panties I knew she could see it. If she couldn't then she was blind.

I knew that I felt crazy but my blood was boiling and my heart was pounding. My whole body ached to move.

_-**Hermione-_**

I could see him stiffen in his pants and unwillingly I blushed. I felt my own rush, I knew I was getting moist and I hoped it wasn't showing now. It must have been the fire whiskey that made what happen next seem explainable.

Before I could say anything Harry moved towards me. The sound of paper cracking under his knees was the only sound made. When he was close enough, he pressed his lips to mine.

The taste was sweet, satisfying to my aches and pains. The smell of him was embracing, comfortable like a blanket. When his tongue slipped in my mouth it was my only antidote.

The hot taste in his mouth of whiskey burned my senses. He sucked my lower lip as I ran my tongue across his upper lip. Finally he began to suck on my tongue and the feeling was like ecstasy.

Or I thought it was, my back arched as his hand ran under my shirt to my breast. His fingers flicking across my nipple before he squeezed it. Finally, he began to lean me backward, placing himself on top of me.

The pressure of his body felt nice, the hardness of his cock felt invigorating. I let out a small moan as he ran his hand down to my now very moist core. He slipped a finger under the elastic band, slipping them down to my knees. He brought his fingers back to my dripping pussy and began to run his fingers up and down the slit. I shivered as he played with me.

Finally as my moans were almost begging, he slipped a finger within me. I let out almost a scream, it was true ecstasy. He began to push it in and out watching my face as my breathing became wild.

Right when I thought I would explode he stopped entirely the look in his eyes wild like an animal, I knew he wasn't done.

He kissed me fierce, sticking his tongue in my mouth. Exploring every inch of my body with his hands.

I felt him, big and hard on my thigh. As he kissed me with all his strength I found his belt buckle and did my part.

Eventually, his pants and knickers were at his ankles. He was stiff, long and waiting. He was pressed against my core, waiting for permission to enter as he kissed my lips, neck and breasts. He took my breast into his mouth and sucked. I felt like the air in my lungs was stolen as I gasped.

His lips found my _lower lips,_ his tongue licking my wetness. His eyes shut in concentration as his tongue entered deep inside my pussy. With no control I threw my head back and moaned. I blessed the gods we had no neighbors in these beat down apartments.

He licked my lips and I pulled his hair nearly out of the roots. Before I knew what I was doing I had him laying down and I took him into my mouth. Slowly but roughly I sucked the tip. New to this I tried carefully not to graze with my teeth but I'd made the mistake. I watched him throw his head back and moan loudly.

He seemed to enjoy it, so I continued. I licked it and sucked the head, taking finally as much of him in my mouth as I could. He was throbbing and I knew he was almost done, before I could let him finish, He'd already thrown me to the ground.

Kissing me like we had no time to spare, finally with no caution he pushed himself inside me.

A cry of pain erupted from me as he opened my un-opened core. I felt the tare and blood, but he was careful not to go to fast. He went slowly and his eyes stood closed.

Finally quickened his thrusts as he pushed deep inside me, I moaned loudly each time.  
I tugged on his arm indicating i wanted more.

He listened to me pushing deeper inside me faster. I could have screamed at the top of my lungs at that point.  
Harry let out a moan to my words and his eyes shut tighter. Harry's face was pained as he moaned.  
I was scared to speak, to break this trance we'd fallen under.

I was about to burst as he continued to thrust his cock inside me. I screamed, "I'm cumming."

He went faster, his eyes shut tighter, as if he was trying to imagine something. Though I came, the feeling of him inside me was still enjoyable. Until he moaned, "Oh Ginny, I'm cumming."

He came, and then rolled onto my side. He'd realized what he's said. I'd been hurt, but if I'd had a strong imagination, I'd have done the same…

-_**Harry_-**

Her pussy felt so tight as I slipped my finger inside, I knew she was a virgin and I'd have to get her used to it. Her wetness was dripping down my hand when I removed it.

--

As she took my cock into her mouth I could have shot it right there and then. But I waited, I knew what I wanted. I knew what I came for. I flipped her over and I didn't wait to thrust inside of her. She felt tight, wet and so good. I went slow but just long enough for her to adapt. Eventually I was ramming myself into her wetness and she was withering and screaming beneath me. I shut my eyes tight.

Finally, I was there again. In that same room, those familiar sheets. The Red Haired girl beneath me, moaning.

Her body shaking as I took control and gave her what she wanted.

Her beautiful face smiled at me, "oh it feel so good, faster," She moaned out, and I followed her command.

She cried out. Her red hair thrown wildly as she trashed about moaning..  
I felt her walls getting tighter, it was almost her time.

"I'm cumming," she screamed as she moaned out cries of pleasure. She squeezed me tightly and released, along with her fluids. I didn't stop, I needed my moment. Finally as I pushed harder and faster I felt myself burst, "Oh Ginny, I'm cumming!"

When I was done, I dropped to her side. Realizing… I'd just said something so terrible, to a beautiful woman. I'd just been- a user….

We stood quiet, no words could fix what we had just done…..

It must have been the whiskey….

* * *

**There wqas a first draft where they talked dirty to each other, but I felt like it wasn't as emotional as it was when they were silent.**

**PLEASE review, i don't usually write this kind of 'fiction' lol but i wanted a go at it. **


End file.
